Secret
by fall-ling-deep
Summary: Korra is scared to tell Mako she's pregnant.
1. Secret

Makorra

Rated: T

* * *

Korra hated waiting. She hated having to sit in their bed with no one to sleep with, while waiting for her stupid boyfriend to return home. Of course Mako was forced to stay out longer than usual on a day like today. It was two in the morning, and he still wasn't home. It was the latest he's ever been out.

The lights from the city leaked into their apartment through the open window. Korra sits up in the bed anxiously. She waited all day to tell him and even prepared a special dinner. She knew she held off telling him about the pregnancy for a while already. But once she built up the courage to tell him, he was either not home or she failed to tell him. She stared at the yellow glow of the lights illuminating the room, giving everything a calming color. Korra closed her eyes. The only thing the young Avatar ever did now was think of the day she learned she was pregnant.

_It was a sunny day out and Mako was out working. He enjoyed his job as a cop with Beifong and couldn't imagine anything better. Korra had been so proud of him when he got the job and couldn't help but prepare something fun for them to do. But it all turned out the same as usual. Mako would end up pulling her into bed and have a bit more fun with her. Their kisses turned into moans, and they'd eventually have each other's clothes ripped off. Ever since that night together, Korra felt ill. She would always find herself tripping to get to the toilet just in time for the food she ate, to make its reappearance. She finally decided to take a pregnancy test, but she doubted any thought of being able to conceive a baby with Mako. That was, until she was proven wrong. The plus sign on the stick sent her nerves cold. Korra gripped the edge of the sink to keep her balanced. No, No, No. This couldn't be happening! She and Mako never discussed the possibility of having kids or even getting married. She had no idea if he was ready to be a father. To tell the truth, the Avatar was scared, in fact, terrified. How was she going to be a mother? Korra glared at the stick, as if everything that was happening was its fault. She sighed and wondered if there was ever going to be a right time to tell Mako._

That day was a clear image in her mind, always wanting to reappear and mock her. Suddenly a door slammed and there was a distinct sound of footsteps entering the room. Korra was pulled away from her thoughts as she looked into the familiar golden eyes of her lover. He stood in doorway quietly studying her, he raised an eyebrow.

"Korra, why are you still awake? I told you not to wait up for me."

"I was worried, you've never stayed out this late." she said, standing up from the bed to cross the room. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"You know I can handle myself, besides I have Beifong to help me." he mumbled against her lips.

"Mmm, but it doesn't mean I don't worry." she whispered, quickly Mako lifted her up and led her to the bed. Korra wrapped her legs around his waist and bit his bottom lip, looking for an entrance to deepen their kiss. Mako obliged, but quickly pulled away as he dropped her on the bed. He stripped off his uniform and was left in his white tee and boxers. He crawled up to his Avatar to lie in between her legs. Their breaths turned into gasps as their groins touched. His lips connected with hers and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Mako's fingers moved to the hem of Korra's shirt, urging her to take it off.

Soon, she was left in her wrappings and Mako in his boxers. His lips left hers as he left hot, wet kisses down her jaw line to her neck. He bit the sensitive part of her neck that always left her begging for more. Korra yelped in pleasure, and began to realize what was happening. She pushed Mako off and he rolled onto the side of the bed away from her. Frustrated, Mako growled and he lunged for her lips, but Korra quickly stood up.

"What's wrong now?" he groaned, as he sat up on the bed.

"Well, um, I haven't been completely honest with you." Korra mumbled, she moved slowly to sit down next to Mako, but careful not to touch him.

"Korra.. if something's wrong you should tell me."

"I know! It's just that, I've been keeping something from you for a few weeks now, and I thought it was time I should tell you." she said, Mako's eyes narrowed, but he remained motionless.

Oh, no. Korra was aware of his rigid movements and grabbed his hands. She gulped and forced a smile onto her features.

"Mako, I'm pregnant" she blurted out, his face remained blank. Then his eye's widened and he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"For how long?"

Korra sighed. "Well, I think it was the day you got the job with Lin."

She sat still, waiting for his response was almost too painful. What if he rejected her and the baby? Suddenly his face broke into a wide smile.

"Oh. _Oh. _Yeah, I remember that night pretty well." he chuckled.

"Wha-What are you saying? You're not mad?" Korra asked, the confession had a totally different effect on him than what she had been imagining.

"What? No, of course not Korra! I wanted to have kids, not this _soon_, but I guess it won't really make a difference."

"Of course it'll make a difference! You're eighteen! We're too young for this." she whispered, she turned away from Mako's gaze and focused on the breeze coming in from the window. It sent chills up and down her spine, making her shiver.

In one swift movement, Mako grabbed her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. He kissed her hard, pouring out all his emotions to her, while fighting with her for dominance at a brutal pace. He pulled away, and looked into the beautiful blue eyes that made his heart jump.

"Korra I don't care about any of that. I'm beyond happy right now. It's going to be our own adventure, with just the two of us. Although, this will be crazy news to Bolin and Asami."

Korra scoffed. "Bolin and Asami? What about Tenzin? He's going to kill you!" she giggled, Mako cringed, only making Korra laugh even harder.

"Well you're going to have to protect me." he whispered into her lips.


	2. Surprise

Korra made her way to the bathroom, _again_. She was three months into her pregnancy and still had morning sickness. She was beginning to feel annoyed, since the only food that didn't seem to make her sick were crackers and toast. Her stomach twisted and moved again, and she hurled any remaining food in her body into the toilet.

The Avatar stood and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was a complete mess. She had dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her skin was pale, and the extra glint that used to be in her eyes faded. How did Mako stand to look at her in the mornings?

"Korra, sweetie, are you alright?" he groaned, sitting straight up in the bed.

"Um, yeah I'm fine." she replied hoarsely, Korra made her way into their bedroom and opened the window. The fresh air helped take her mind off the pain that jabbed her stomach.

"Sorry, Korra I didn't realize you were sick again. You should wake me." he says, throwing the blanket off of himself and running over to Korra. She leaned against the wall overcome with dizziness. She turns her head to meet his eyes.

"How am I supposed to wake you, when I'm trying to race myself to the bathroom?" she growled, glaring at him.

"True. Uh, do you want to go eat breakfast now?"

"What am I going to eat? It'll eventually end up in the toilet." she says, pushing Mako away and walking over to lie in the bed. Korra pulled the blanket up to her neck. It was six in the morning, Mako had come in late last night and she didn't want him to worry about making breakfast.

"Korra, you need to eat _something_. If you continue acting like this, you and the baby won't be healthy." he points out as if it wasn't the most obvious thing the world. He makes his way beside Korra and positions himself so that she's comfortable in the bed. His arms wrap around her and he pulls her closer to him.

Korra gasps at his touch. She coils away from him, and moves to the other side of the bed with her back to him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, confusion was written all over his face, as he desperately tried to get her back in his arms.

"Please don't touch me right now, my stomach hurts too much." she wheezes, her body trying to find some way for the pain to be relieved.

"Korra, I think we should take you to Katara. I can't take it to see you in so much pain." he chokes out, Mako wants to help her. But he can't find out how.

Korra listens to the sound of the birds chirping. The noise was enchanting like soft music that she hears on the radio. It calms her enough to get out of the bed and make her way into the kitchen. Mako is quick to follow; throwing on a shirt and helping her sit down in the chair. He moves to pull a chair and sit across from Korra. She looks up at him and Mako notices the tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes.

"Mako, I don't know if I can handle this anymore. I'm only in the first trimester and I'm already in this much pain." she whimpers, running her nail along the edge of the table, before looking down at her stomach. It had grown, but barely enough to tell she had conceived.

"You know you can do it, I'm here to help you. Alright?" His face softens, taking her hands into his. The smile that comes onto his face was so genuine, that it could bring Korra joy any day, except today.

"No one can do anything! I'm the one in pain here!" she says pulling away from his grasp and jabbing a finger at her stomach. Korra looks up at Mako's face and see that his smile has faltered.

She sighs. "Mako, I'm sorry I know you want to help. But right now, no one can help take this pain away." Pouting, the Avatar places a hand on her abdomen.

A smug smirk tugged at the corner of Mako's lips. "That's why I told you to go see Katara, she can help you."

"She's in the South Pole. By the time we get there, I'll be fine. Besides, I can heal by myself."

His eyebrow rose, questioning her. "Yeah, but can you determine the sex of the baby or if it's going to be a bender? What about finding out how many babies we're going to have?" he demanded, he wanted to hear an explanation from her.

Korra's eyebrows furrowed together. She hated losing an argument. But something Mako said was nagging her.

"What do you mean by _babies_?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

She raised her eyebrows. "You think we'll have more than one?"

Disgruntled, Mako growled. Why did he ask Korra if he didn't even know the answer himself? His hand smoothed over the back of his neck, a bad habit he got when he was little and was put into a tough situation.

"I-I don't know. I was just assuming since-"

Korra is swift to cut him off. "It's fine City-boy, I don't think I'd want more than one right now. Twins would be a lot of trouble. I doubt we'll be able to keep this little one in control. But in the future, it wouldn't hurt to have more." She blushed, the rosy color crept up into her cheeks, making Mako chuckle. He pulled her into a quick embrace, almost knocking the wind out of her. She breathed him in, the scent that she had come around to know and love. He smelt of ashes, smoke, and fire.

"Korra, of course I'd want to have more kids! But maybe when we're a bit older." he mumbled into her neck. Pulling away, Mako kisses her on the nose, cheek, and finally her mouth. He quickly deepened the kiss. His tongue traced along the roof of her mouth before laying a hand on her breast. Korra sighed and pulled away.

"Mako, I'm not in the mood." she pouted, as his lips grazed upon her neck and reached her collar bone before moving lower to her breasts. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her towards him as he carried them to the couch. While nibbling at her neck with his teeth, Mako moved his hands down to her butt and held her there. Korra thrashed against him, but her feeble movements did nothing to him.

"Mako! Put me _down._" she gasped, as he kneaded her breast. He plopped her onto the couch, and pounced for her.

"No! Mako, please. Can you stop? I don't want to do anything right now. If you don't let me go, we won't have sex again." she threatened, Mako pulls away and glares at her. He was sexually frustrated. They hadn't done anything since she gotten pregnant and Mako missed seeing her beg for him.

"Hmph, why won't you let me touch you? I thought you missed us sleeping together." he says sheepishly, he cautiously rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Mako really missed touching her.

"Mako.. It's just, I'm kind of protective of the baby right now and I don't know if it's the hormones, but I really don't want to have sex right now." She watched as his face fell. Korra knew he wanted her badly and his manhood that was in need of attention proved it.

"I'm sorry, but how can I resist you when your boobs are starting grow?" He pointedly looks down at her breasts and watches them move as she breaths.

"Mako! Stop looking at me like that. I understand that you're a hormonal teenager, but do you mind learning to control it? I've been wanting to talk about something. I'm three months into this pregnancy.. and we haven't told anyone yet. Not even Bolin! Are you planning to keep it this way until I'm actually showing?"

"I haven't thought about it. I mean, I was leaving the decision up to you. You didn't even tell Tenzin yet. Right?" he grimaced, the thought of Tenzin killing him slipped into mind.

"Um, actually we should tell Tenzin last."

Korra laughed. "You're so scared! But, I would be if I were you. So, I think we should tell Bolin today!" she beamed, Korra couldn't contain her excitement. She'd been waiting to tell someone besides Mako that she was pregnant.

"Now? Korra, it's seven in the morning."

"Who cares? Bolin has to learn to wake up early. Let's go please?" Her pout returned to her face, and Mako knew he wouldn't be able to deny her. He sighed and led her to the room to change their clothes.

* * *

Once they reached the pro-bending arena, Korra ran up the steps to the attic.

"Korra! Be careful!" he yelled, Mako always felt like Korra had a knack for getting hurt.

She reached Bolin's room and opened the door to find him fast asleep. His room was small, with wood flooring and a small white bed in the center. He had a large closet that took up most of the room and one bathroom. There wasn't a kitchen, but she did spot a small stove in the corner of the room. Finally, next to Bolin's bed was a huge window with a grand view of Air Temple Island. The sun-light shined through and it gave his room a warm feeling. Korra focused her gaze on Bolin. His snores were hard to miss, even outside. Mako was right, he did like to sleep in. But at this time, Korra had to admit, she would be asleep too.

"I don't think we should wake him right now, why don't we come back later?" Mako asked, he knew Bolin hated being disturbed when he was sleeping. Especially at this time in the morning.

"Who cares? I want to tell him now." she tried, waving her hand dismissively. Mako narrowed his eyes at her, pushing her to wake him up. She quickly ran to Bolin's bed and yelled in his ear.

"BOOLIIIIN, WAAAKE UUUUP!"

Korra dodged out of the way as Bolin jumped and fell out of the bed. His blanket fell over him on the floor and completely covered his face. He grunted and sat up throwing the fabric onto the bed. He's dumbfounded for a moment, searching Mako's face for an answer.

Mako shrugs his shoulders. "We have something to tell you Bo. I think we held it off long enough, and it's time you knew." He points to Korra giving her permission to speak.

Bolin turns his attention to Korra, his expression shifts and he looks worried.

"Korra? Wha-What's wrong?" his voice cracked, he was still a bit tired and couldn't comprehend what was happening. He slowly stood and faced her.

She giggled. "Nothing's wrong Bolin. I'm just.. I'm pregnant."

Bolin looked back in forth from Mako to Korra. She was _pregnant?_

"_How_ did this happen? You guys are still young!" he started, Mako saw Korra's face crumple. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Bolin! We're happy about this. Was it really necessary to say that?" he growled, Mako was furious. How could his brother say that to Korra?

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you guys-"

"It's fine Bolin. I said the same thing to Mako when I told him. We are young, but I think we'll manage." Korra looked up to Mako, and saw the happiness in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, forgetting the fact that Bolin was still in the room.

"Ahem, sorry to ruin your moment, but like I was saying before. I'm sorry, I didn't think you guys were.. um, sleeping together. I mean I don't see Mako as the guy being sexually romantic." he spills out, his laugh thundered through the apartment and Korra couldn't help but giggle. Bolin did have a point, knowing that Mako did hide his emotions well. Mako glared at his brother.

"Bo.. can you stop fooling around?" Mako stood uncomfortably in his brother's room. Not to mention the fact that Bolin _and_ Korra were both _laughing._ He removed his arm from Korra's waist and crossed his arms across his chest.

Korra couldn't contain her laughter. "It's okay Mako, I think we both know what he said isn't true." she murmured, moving her fingers up and down his chest. Mako flushed a deep red and turned his attention towards Bolin, who was surely about to hurl.

"Bleh, Korra stop flirting with Mako in front of me. It gives me oogies." Bolin turns and throws himself onto the bed, his limbs falling into a big heap in the middle. He covers himself with the blanket and waits for them to leave.

"Wait, what's oog-"

"Let's go Korra, I'll tell you later." Mako motions for Korra to leave the room and he punches Bolin on the arm before following her.


End file.
